Do you remember?
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Euphemia Potter nem sempre sustentou esse sobrenome, que lutava com os preconceitos do mundo bruxo desde antes da união com os Peverell. Ela já foi de uma linhagem sangue purista, e ela não esperava que James entendesse as suas preocupações com o seu casamento com Lily Evans. Não, ela nem queria ser entendida.


O relógio, de ponteiros diferentes dos comumente vistos, indicou as 3 horas da manhã. Euphemia deixou a sua taça de licor de chocolate em cima da mesa. Revezava entre passar a mão pela dobra do pescoço e mergulhar a pena na tinta para escrever na folha de pergaminho riscada à sua frente. Quando não estava satisfeita, largava a pena em cima da folha, sem importar-se em manchá-la mais, passando as mãos pelo rosto, antes de tomar mais um gole do licor.

 _— James, você tem certeza disso? Ela é nascida trouxa._

 _— E o que isso interfere no meu amor por ela?_

 _— Interfere na segurança de vocês dois. Estamos em uma guerra!_

 _— E você acha que me casar com uma sangue pura me livrará? Eu sou um auror!_

 _— James, não grite com a sua mãe._

Em um tique nervoso, ela tirou o anel de sua falange, colocando-o de volta logo em seguida. O seu olhar estava perdido na mesa, procurando concentrar-se na carta que precisava escrever. Ao notar que o pergaminho estava todo manchado, ela apenas amassou-o, sem nem olhar duas vezes.

Puxou novamente o convite para perto, passando a mão por cima dos nomes em relevo.

 _Com a benção de seus pais_

 _Fleamont Potter_ _Carver Evans_

 _Euphemia Potter_ _Doralice Evans_

 _James_ ❤ _Lily_

 _Convidam para a cerimônia de seu casamento_

Escutou o som de passos e colocou o convite de volta ao envelope.

— Você planeja dormir essa noite? — perguntou Fleamont, sempre bem humorado.

Ele pegou o copo vazio de cima da mesa, cheirando-o, vendo que ela não o responderia.

— Licor?

— Eu não quero conversar outra vez — disse Euphemia, puxando outra folha de pergaminho.

— Então decidiu que nos comunicaremos por cartas?

Ela lançou um olhar irritado a ele.

— Eu estou escrevendo o discurso de mãe do noivo.

Fleamont puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Como você imaginava que fosse o futuro dele? — ele perguntou, sereno.

Era aquele o problema de tudo, não era?

— Viver em um mundo sem guerra, casar com a mulher que se apaixonou, terem filhos... — ela deu de ombros — Eu estar aqui para poder ver tudo isso acontecer.

Euphemia fechou os olhos quando sentiu o braço dele puxá-la para mais perto.

— Deveríamos contá-lo — ele disse o que ela temia.

— Não, por favor — ela pediu, tentando impedir as lágrimas de surgirem — O casamento dele é amanhã!

— E depois ele irá para a lua de mel, terá que se preocupar com as missões de auror, um possível filho... — Fleamont interrompeu-a — Até quando vamos esconder isso dele?

— Se você quer ser responsável pela infelicidade do nosso filho, vá em frente!

Levantou-se, irritada, pegando a taça de licor e indo até a sala.

* * *

— Eu não te critico. Também tive minhas dúvidas quanto a esses dois — disse Doralice, olhando para a sua taça de vinho.

Euphemia não pôde evitar sentir simpatia em relação a ela.

— James me contou que o relacionamento entre suas filhas... — ela procurou a palavra certa — Complicou-se depois de descobrirem que ela era bruxa.

— É triste, mas não foi culpa da Lily. Ela sempre foi especial. Uma hora ou outra, isso aconteceria.

Não estava com vontade de falar sobre a guerra em um momento que deveria ser feliz, então não estendeu o assunto. De tempos em tempos, Fleamont olhava para ela, como que esperando que a doença começasse a manifestar-se. Ela não teve coragem de fazer a mesma coisa.

Sirius então deu início aos discursos, sendo ele o padrinho. Logo depois foi Marlene. E os padrinhos da parte de Lily, que acabaram sendo outros amigos de colégio, Remus e Alice, que também estava noiva.

Antes que pudesse perceber, Doralice e Carver levantavam-se de seus lugares para discursarem juntos.

— Você não precisa fazer isso — disse Fleamont.

— Seria ótimo se a mãe do noivo se negasse a falar — ela deu uma risada seca.

Escutaram os aplausos mais uma vez e ela levantou-se para suceder os Evans.

— Eu lembro do primeiro ano do James em Hogwarts. Eu acumulei todas as cartas que recebi para ler para ele, quando chegasse em casa — ela lançou um olhar à professora McGonagall — "Senhores Potter, eu gostaria de informar que o seu filho recebeu uma detenção por causar desordem durante a transferência dos alunos pelos barcos. Ele e outros dois estudantes se atiraram no Lago Negro".

Assim que ela terminou de ditar a carta, escutou risadas, inclusive de McGonagall.

— A cada carta que eu lia, James dizia que era mentira. Ele acumulou umas 37 cartas só no segundo semestre.

Ela arriscou olhar na direção do filho, que não olhava para ela, o que a feria mais do que o possível.

— No segundo ano, eu perdi a conta, mas ele aprendeu a mentir melhor. Colocou a culpa no Sirius pela influência.

O mencionado fingiu sentir-se ofendido, colocando uma mão no peito.

— No terceiro ano, ele tentava diminuir as situações, em vez de explicar-se. Tipo a vez em que fez todo o Salão Principal entrar em uma guerra de comida. Ele disse que não foi tão grave assim.

Lily sorria carinhosamente.

— No quarto ano, ele decidiu que Remus era melhor para inventar desculpas do que ele. E não brinco quando digo que ele convidou-o para o jantar somente para que tentasse me enganar.

Remus sorriu envergonhado. Ele só tinha concordado por suborno de chocolates.

— Já no quinto, ele desistiu e confessou ter feito tudo mesmo. Ele só concordava com o que eu dizia, às vezes contando em detalhes que nem McGonagall teria conhecimento. Depois disso, ela desistiu de me mandar cartas. Deve ter considerado um desperdício de pergaminho.

Euphemia pausou para tentar manter a sua linha de raciocínio.

— Quando recebi uma carta, no meio do sexto ano, eu não pude acreditar que ele tinha diminuído tanto o número de transgressões. E quando foi nomeado monitor no sétimo ano... É, nós não percebemos o quanto os nossos filhos crescem.

Sabia que devia falar sobre o relacionamento dele com Lily, sobre como ela não tinha o direito de decidir sobre sua vida, que ela não era do jeito que ele pensava que ela era, depois daquela discussão. As palavras não saíram de sua boca.

Sentiu o coração bater forte quando o silêncio começou a ficar constrangedor, até que Fleamont chegou ao seu lado.

— Ele teve um motivo para mudar — disse, olhando-a preocupado — O amor muda as pessoas. E esperemos que o amor mude o mundo também, pois é tudo o que precisamos agora.

Então ele ergueu a taça para fazer o brinde, Euphemia não ficou para ajudá-lo. Com as mãos tremendo, foi para um lugar mais afastado do extenso jardim.

Tentou respirar fundo, mas só pôde pensar no quão inútil era que nem terminar o discurso de casamento conseguiu. Ela só podia pensar que terminar aquele discurso seria selar uma reconciliação que ela não queria ter. As manchas verdes escondidas por baixo do tecido do vestido lembravam-na que o seu tempo estava contado.

Ela não queria James por perto quando morresse. Não podia permitir que ele sofresse por aquilo, tendo tanto para se preocupar.

— Mia — Fleamont aproximou-se, preocupado.

— Eu quero ir para casa — disse Euphemia, decidida.

— Agora?

— Agora.

Ela não queria que James entendesse que tinha tido dúvidas não pelo sangue da garota, mas pelo risco que aquele relacionamento apresentava, assim como Doralice Evans também teve dúvidas de ter uma filha bruxa envolvida no meio de uma guerra.

— Eu vou me despedir deles, dizer que você não está se sentindo bem — ele disse, voltando para onde o povo se concentrava.

Olhando para lá, viu que Sirius a encarava desconfiado. Ele tinha passado tanto tempo morando com eles, saberia dizer que tinha algo errado. Incomodada, ela desaparatou sozinha.

Cada um tinha a sua forma de amar. Euphemia queria não ter crescido em uma família tão deturpada pelos ideais puristas. Ela queria saber amar como Fleamont, aproveitar os seus últimos dias junto de seu filho e nora, mas ela só conseguia pensar que era melhor daquele jeito. Quanto mais afastados, menor seria a dor do sofrimento.


End file.
